Tennis has proven, for many, to be a difficult sport to master. Often a player can improve their tennis game by utilizing the proper grip for certain strokes, such as the forehand, backhand, volley, and serve. Although players may understand, in theory, where their hand should be positioned for certain strokes, it is many times difficult to execute.
Hence, a need exists for a teaching tool that allows for a tennis player to execute a stroke using the proper grip. A further need exists for a universal training tool that can be used to teach the necessary grip for various types of stokes.